The Tempest: War of the Age
by Spicey-Muffin
Summary: Summery inside. Please ya'll! I'd really like this story to be a hit, so if you have time and want to read a story someone put alot of work into. Please read this!
1. Prolouge: Truely sisters?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any thing other than Amy Grey   
  
Summery: After Jean's death, Amy her sister comes to Xavier's School for the gifted. As a new mutant at age 16 she has some things to work out. As old feelings are stirred up and new powers comming forward, as well as her sister's death, they push her toward a path she thought she's never walk.  
  
Reqest: I wanted to do a Jonited X-men Story with someone, which I came up with Amy. This is the story I need a partner with. If you want to do one with me. E-mail me and I'll tell you my idea and we'll work it out.   
  
br  
  
The Tempest  
  
Prolouge: Sisters   
  
The rain poured even harder that day of Jean's funeral.The school was the quietest it had ever been.   
  
Scott looked out the window, his sunglasses hiding most of his tears.   
  
Rouge sat near Bobby, her head resting on his shoulder, tears falling down her face as well. Storm and Logan seemed to be the only ones not crying, but the others knew how they felt, and Rouge noticed Storm kept dabbing her eyes, and Logan never looked anyone in the face.  
  
Thunder rolled in the distance as the quiet rolled on as well.  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
Scott looked out the window. He couldn't believe she was gone. She couldn't be. Not his Jean.  
  
Someone ran across the school grounds from a black car. It was a young woman, about sixteen. Her long arburn-brown hair was held up in low ponytail, to keep the layered strands out of her face. She wore a, black blouse, simple black-jean coat and a black skirt.   
  
She ran up to the roofted door and let down the ponytail, and with it, the locks that ran down to her lower back. Her eyes, problay the only thing that labled her as a mutant were the lightest of blues, with a swirling purple, glowed.  
  
She looked back at the car and knocked. When the door opened she was met by a blue skined man. She frowned slightly, before he smiled at her and said in his thick german accent.  
  
"Velcome...."  
  
"Kann hallo, ich zu Professor Xavier erfreuen spricht?" (Hello, May I speak to Professor Xavier?) She asked in German, smileing slightly.  
  
Nightcrawler smiled, "Ach! You speak German!"  
  
The girl nodded, "I speak many things..." she said, "Sie müssen neu sein..." (You must be new)  
  
Nightcrawler nodded, "Ja... Oh Professor!" he said, turning to Xavier comming up with Logan by his side, "The young lady vere, she vishes to veek vith you..." He looked at the girl at a lost for a name.  
  
"It's Amy... Amy Grey."  
  
Logan frowned, "Amy Grey? As in Jean's sister?"  
  
Amy nodded and looked to Xavier, "You have alot of new recruits, since I have last been here."  
  
"You havn't been here for a long time, Amy."  
  
"I know... I didn't have a reason before."  
  
Scott came down the stairs makeing Amy look up, "Scott?" she asked in a broken voice, she ran to her Brother-in-law and he hugged her tightly.  
  
Xavier sighed rolling his wheelchair up to the two and sighed deeply, "Amy, I know why your here. Your here for two reasons. Your sister and your mutation."  
  
"Mutation?" Scott asked, "Amy isn't a Mutant... We found that out when we tested her..."  
  
Amy broke away and nodded, "But now I am..."  
  
She looked up. Storm, Rouge and Bobby, all stood just looking at her. Waiting.  
  
Amy held out her hand and suddenly the room began to silently rumble, as in a thunderstorm. Her eyes changed from the blue-violet to a pericing, chilling blue-white as in swirling water,Glowing making the rest of the room seem dark.   
  
In her mind Amy saw them, as she always did when she called on her power. Them being, the atoms. She could only see two types. The hydrogen glowing blue and the oxygen glowing green. She began to make them move.   
  
Faster.  
  
Faster.  
  
Then she rammed them together. Everything turned white in her mind, as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, everything looked normal, but a ball of water that was held in her hand. She smiled,   
  
"I can also control it... and I have a little of Jean's powers. Telepathy."  
  
Nightcrawler blinked his wide yellow eyes, "Gesegnten Himmel..." (blessed heaven) he said quietly.   
  
She looked around, "I would like to start to go to school here..."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Pyro looked around his new room. It was all metal. He frowned slightly, and turned to Magneto behind him.  
  
"Nice place, but I think a little more comfort would be nicer." he said sarcasticly.  
  
When no reply was given Pyro shrugged, "It was just a sugestion..."  
  
Magneto shook his head, "It's a comfort and a caution. If we were to be attacked, it would be a protection. Also...."  
  
He held out his hand and the chair moved around and he sat down, "It's a convenance."  
  
"I see..."  
  
A young girl peered around the corner, Long Sliver-blond hair falling to one side. Pyro looked over the newcomer, she was small, only 4'9, even though she looked about 17. Her eyes were the most beutiful, clear sapphire blue-sliver, he had ever seen. She seemed to glow with a light that seemed to come from in her, not around her.   
  
"Sir? Mystique said you wished to see Kilo & me?"   
  
Another girl, with jet black hair and bright voilet eyes walked up beside her. She wasn't nearly as pretty as the first, but she was pretty. Blood red lips were held in a sarcastic smile, and she wore a rose of the same color in her hair that brought out the rose in her pale cheeks.   
  
Magneto nodded, "Yes, Pyro? Meet Angel and Rose... your new 'classmates.'"  
  
Pryo frowned, "Classmates?"  
  
Magneto smiled slyly, "I have found, that while quick attacks on the enemey have weakened certain points, they have made them stronger of all things. So as Charles has done, So will I."  
  
______________________  
  
OKay first shapter, and I Would really like... *wink* to thank the Acadamey...no I would like you know what you guys think! I like this story and will continue!  
  
Tilly 


	2. Chaper One: Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any thing other than Amy Grey   
  
Summery: After Jean's death, Amy her sister comes to Xavier's School for the gifted. As a new mutant at age 16 she has some things to work out. As old feelings are stirred up and new powers comming forward, as well as her sister's death, they push her toward a path she thought she's never walk.  
  
The Voodoo Weasel: Wow... Thanks for the Review. Truthfuly thanks for being so Blunt. Yeah... I don't think anyone *means* for their characters to become anoying Mary-sues... I think it just happens. Thanks for the warning.  
  
But after I read you review I went and looked my chaper back over and yeah... I DO have something with people's eyes, don't I? *laughs* I just think their the coolest thing to discribe! lol but I'll cut back. I hope you *do* come back to read more. I would like your opinion!  
  
Delz: Yeah... Like I said above, I didn't mean too. I think I got carried away. Amy Grey was Completely born from too much free time on the frist week of Summer. :p  
  
Celeste: Thanks for comming! I Thank you for reviewing! And your Sotries Were GREAT!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this one up! I'm introducing only one new charaecter, Pirate. :)  
  
  
  
br  
  
Chapter 1: Maybe...  
  
By: Spicey-Muffin  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER....  
  
Amy sat in her new room, holding a very fat, black cat. After moving out of the hotel she had been staying at with a gaurdian, she moved into the school with the others. She hadn't met the girls she would be sharing her room with, all she knew their names were Kitty and Olivia. From What Amy had heard Olivia hadn't come to the school yet.   
  
Someone, a girl, peered in from around the corner. She had dark brown hair, with white streaks frameing her face.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rogue..." She grinned when Amy looked up.   
  
Amy tried to smile back, but simple gave a shrug in the end, "I'm Amy... Sorry, Want to come in?"  
  
Rouge came into full veiw, and Amy noticed that she wore gloves, even though spring was rapidly turning into summer. Amy looked away from Rogue's odd dress-style,   
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"The Professor wanted a couple of us to meet in Scott's room," Her southern accent rang out with every word,"He asked me to come get you... "   
  
"Okay..." said Amy softly pushing her cat off her lap, something the fat cat very much opposed too.  
  
"What's his name?" Rogue asked pointing to the cat.  
  
"It's a She, Her name is Gracie Lou."   
  
Rogue gave a chuckle, "Cute name...."  
  
_______________________________   
  
Amy walked into the room which at one point her sister had lived in. It was the room she had shared with Scott. Amy was quiet amazed that Scott even let anyone in here so close after Jean's death. She looked around, her large purple-blue eyes roving to take in all in.  
  
Eight people, half of which she hadn't met, sat around the room careful not to sit on anything that was Jean's. Including the ugly green bear Amy had given Jean, when Amy was nine.  
  
A large Stocky man with side-burns and a leather jacket sat on a armchair by the window smoking a cigar. Amy remebered him to be the same man that had been there the night she had arrived. Xavier had called him Logan, but some of the kids had called him Wolverine.  
  
On the End of the bed next to Scott was a young black woman with long white hair. Amy remebered Jean telling her about Ororo or Storm. She had already met Kurt Wagner or as he liked to call himself,"The Famous Nightcrawler!". She had been afraid of him at first but now the blue German had been a freqent sight as she coasted around the school. He waved and smiled one of his crooked grins and Amy gave a half-hearted wave back.  
  
As Amy looked around the room, Rogue had brushed past to sit by a boy Amy's age. He had frosted hair and blue eyes,and he held Rogue's hand. Amy had heard his name around the school also: Iceman or Bobby. On the back of the couch, a young hispainc boy, with dark hair and bown eyes. A girl sat on the floor, short fluffy brown hair held back by small colored bobby-pins. Someone adressed her as Kitty, the girl that Amy was to share a room with.   
  
Professor Xavier rolled into the classroom, his eyes roving to look around.   
  
"Now all of you I have some bad news..." Xavier spoke to everyone, "The president has passed the Mutant Regstrastion Law. I have just gotten a notice, all the chirlderan are to be registered by next week."  
  
A sigh was echoed throughout the room. Logan frowned deeply between, anger and something very close to revenge, Amy was afraid he would start ripping up things. (A/N:She dosn't know about his claws btw)  
  
Amy looked around, she barely knew some of these people, but she expected a little louder responce than what they were giving her.  
  
She became angery, "Alle, von der Sie gerecht sind... nur erschrocken! Sie wollen nur auf geben!" (All of you are just... just scared! You just want to give up! ) she cried angerly in German, almost spitting.   
  
Nightcrawler frowned, "Nein..." (no...)  
  
Amy stood, knocking her chair over, "You don't care, do you?"  
  
Kitty shook her head, "Amy... we-we do care. But..." she looked at the rest with worred eyes.   
  
Amy shook her head, "Jean died for nothing, didn't she?" she said with a angery glare. "Maybe..." she glared at Xavier, "Mabey Kilo was right."  
  
"Amy...Stop."  
  
"No..."She shouted, "No, I won't. Magneto may have done some bad things, but at least he acting right now! Maybe..." A sob came from Amy's small voice, "Maybe..."  
  
Amy couldn't see, Small glowing things enveloped her sight. They glowed and swriled around her very fast. A loud ringing envolped her ears, making them hurt.  
  
"Quick! Antonio! Grab her!"   
  
Amy fell to her knees, covering her ears. Strong arm grabbed her before she hit the floor, and suddenly-  
  
"Amy stop..." Xavier's voice was angery and commanding.  
  
Total darkness.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Professor? What happened?" Scott asked as they all sat in Xavier's office.   
  
"Amy pushed herselff too hard with her new powers just surfacing, she was calling on them without wanting to. I had to use my gift to make her stop."  
  
"Will she... you know... be alright?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Yes. After she rests and calms down." The Professor said rolling out from behind his desk, "And after she has... I'd like to re-try that meeting."  
  
Logan sighed, "As long as she doesn't blow up again, it fine by me."  
  
________________________________  
  
Please R/R!  
  
Tilly 


	3. Chapter Two: Changes in the Light

A/N: Just to let ya'll know, Angel's "Lovely" outlook is part of her Mutation, not a mary-sue. yup yup!  
  
This might be quiet a long chapter, so buckle you seat. (Remeber I said *might*) Now in the last chapter I said Amy would share a room with a girl named Olivia, that hadn't come to the school yet. Well I changed her name from Olivia to Eliza so... just to warn you.  
  
Chapter Two: Changes in the Light  
  
By Spicey Muffin  
  
Pryo shifted uneasily in the metal seats Magneto had provided for him and the two other girls. Magneto paced back and forth in front of him, talking of some evil plan or another, he wasn't really listening.  
  
He sighed and tried to look intrested, while flipping his lighter open and closed. The girl with the sliver-blonde hair, Angel peeked out of the corner of her eye at him. He grinned, and winked.   
  
Angel frowned deeply and looked back to Magneto. Pryo rolled his eyes and turned to find himself face to face with an angery Magneto.  
  
"What did I just say?" he asked softly.  
  
Pyro shrugged, "Dunno."  
  
Magneto frowned, and pulled Pyro up by his shirt, and pushed him up the steps in front of the room, to a metal Platform. He then turned on Angel, "Miss Angel?"  
  
Angel walked up the steps and stood about three feet away from Pyro.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before, You must learn each other's weaknesses and Streagths. For two reasons: one, it will make you better partners. And two, One day you might turn agaist each other."  
  
Pyro laughed, "You want me to fight her?" He looked at Angel's small, petite form and how fragile she looked, and chuckled, "I'll hurt her."  
  
Magneto shook his head, a small smile on his face, "We'll see... We'll see." He lifted up his hands, and the platform raised.  
  
Angel smiled sweetly, her face the picture of inoccence. Pyro smiled roguishly,  
  
"If I hurt you, I'm sorry." He lit his lighter, a ball of flame apearing in his hand.  
  
"I say the same for you." she said smiling back.   
  
"You may start..." Magneto's voice came from below.   
  
Pyro was ready to send his flames out, when suddenly the entire place turned black.   
  
"I have a unique gift." Angel said. A light shaft landed gently on her, making her sliver hair glow. "Frist of all, I can control light, and light is how we see things. So..." Suddenly A bight brust of light hit Pyro's eyes, blinding him. "Things arn't as they seem."   
  
Flashes light hit around Angel's face giving her a eirre glow, but suddenly agian the world turned black.  
  
Pyro had been standing still while Angel's show of power went on, but now it was his turn. He grinned,  
  
"Yes, but your not the only one with lighting effects, sweet-heart!"   
  
The lighter went open.  
  
The flames came out.  
  
Suddenly the entire platform was lit with Pryo's flame, but instead of finding a fighting Angel in the middle, he saw a little girl crouchded in the middle, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Angel looked up, burnt golden-hair hung in her face, Which was no longer beautiful. Dark scars eched across her face, from which her sunken blue eyes held tears,  
  
"Please... just stop..." she sobbed. "Make it stop..."  
  
The flames lessened.  
  
The platform lowered.  
  
And the light came back.  
  
Angel slowly stood and walked over to Magneto, her face lowered to the ground, her hair hanging in her face.  
  
"May I go, sir?" she asked softly.  
  
Magneto nodded.   
  
Long after Angel ran out of the room, Pyro stood there, mouth agape.  
  
"Why- Why-" he stammered.  
  
"Why does she look that way?" The Chinese girl, Rose stood. "Because of Humans..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Angel came to a small town, after her powers had surfaced for over a year. She was doing okay untill she lost control of her Powers. The town became afraid, and wouldn't come near her."  
  
"One day there was a fire at her house, but the firemen wouldn't come near her, so she burned." Rose's eyes narrowed. "Who knows how, but her powers allow her to hide the scars. But thanks to HUmans, She lost her parents, and her life, and any hope of living normal..."   
  
__________________________________  
  
Pyro stared at the metal door in front of him. It was Angel's. He felt like he should apologize for scaring her, but should he inturupt whatever she was doing?   
  
'I'm getting soft.' he thought as he knocked on th door.  
  
It slowly opened, revealing a normal Angel. But now, as Pyro looked, he could see old scars underneath the soft glow of her powers.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Uh.. Can I come in?"  
  
Angel nodded and opened the door the rest of the way, reavling a small room. Angel had made it look rather homey. White lace coverets, covered small metal dressers and nightstands. Her bed covers were white, as were the curtains on the window.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Uh.. yeah-" he started,   
  
"Look if it's about the fire, just forget it. It's my fault, I made my-self look like a fool. I shouldn't have been scared. I mean, if we'er to be partners then I shouldn't be scared of your powers."  
  
Pyro blinked out of his blank stare. He didn't expect such a strong comeback from her.   
  
He grinned,  
  
"Which completely explains your frowns for me this morning."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow,   
  
"That, and you were flirting needlessly..."  
  
Pyro gave one of his roguish grins and shrugged,   
  
"Whatever you say, Miss Angel.."  
  
Angel looked at her hands.  
  
"It's Jena..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Jena... Jena Thompson." She looked up, "What's your name?"  
  
"Pyro..." he said. Why was she asking, she already knew.  
  
Angel shook her head, "No, what's your real name? What did your friends call you?"  
  
'Friends?' Pryo's thoughts raced back to Xavier's School. Back to Rogue and Bobby...   
  
"My friends called me John."  
  
"Well then," Angel smiled sweetly, "Hello John."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Back At Xavier's:  
  
~Logan...~   
  
Logan jumped as Charles Xavier's voice floated through his head, as he sat in his room one night.  
  
"Ya know I hate that..." he mused more to himself than to anyone.  
  
~Yes I know, but I need to see you in my office later. It's *very* inportant...~   
  
"I'm comming..."  
  
Once Logan had gotten into Xavier's Office it had gotten to be very late at night.  
  
"I need a favor, Logan."  
  
"Uh oh..." Logan sighed, "Not like I'm doing anything, whacha need?"  
  
"I need you to go with me pick up a student... She's new, and very vulnerable at the moment."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Her nick-name is Eliza, but I believe her name is Elizabeth."  
  
"Believe? Why don't you just read her mind and find out?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has the same powers I do... And she's just as strong."  
  
Logan nodded, "I see..."  
  
"Logan? When we go to get her, Don't be fooled by her outward apperance. She is very strong."  
  
"Whatever you say, Professor."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Elizabeth Jademen, Known as Eliza, sat, crouched into a little ball on the floor of her bedroom closet. Tears fell down a soot streacked face, as her eyes desperately looking for her parents, for her sister.  
  
She looked very differant than other people, thanks to her mutation. First of all she was very small, only 3'9 and almost 14. Thick brown hair, with purple streaks, fell to right below her ears which were pointed outward and periced. Her eyes were catlike a slitted, brown with black slits. People had felt sorry for her, hated her, simply for her looks.   
  
Two days ago, men from the town attacked her family's ranch. They were angery with her father James Jademen, a mutant trying to live a normal life. Her sister was a mutant as well, with the same ablity as her father, to telaport.   
  
Eliza still couldn't believe that her father and sister wouldn't leave the house. That they wouldn't take her and her mother and go far away and never be bugged again.  
  
"We have to take a stand sometime, sweetie." said her mother. "It might as well be now..."  
  
'Why mum?' she thought trying to wipe her face, 'you not even one of us.'  
  
"No powers.." she could still hear her Father's voice as the men started to attack the house. "We do this peacefuly."  
  
Katy, Eliza's older sister, had pushed her into this closet. To hide her.  
  
"You stay here. Okay Lizzy?"  
  
  
  
She remebers as her parents and sisters left the house she wanted to run to them, to hug them, but staying in that closet may have saved her life.  
  
Creak...  
  
"Daddy? Mum? Katy?" she whispered.  
  
Suddenly that doors opened and a man in a wheelchair rolled up. He was old maybe in his sixtes, with a bald head and percing blue eyes. Eliza was sure he could see right through her,  
  
~Eliza?~ His voice raced through her mind, though she tried to stop it.  
  
~Go away!~ She said angery.  
  
~Eliza, we are here to help. I'm Charles Xavier and this is Logan. Let him help you.~  
  
A large stocky man with side-burns and a leather jacket, came up and held down a hand,  
  
~How do I know I can trust you?~ she thought out to him.  
  
"You can't, kid." Logan said with a gruff smile.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Okay long chappy! Well longest one I've written... Tell me how you like it! I rather like Eliza myself! I know I probably left some loose ends untied around this chap. But all will be explained next chapter, as well as what happened to Amy.  
  
Tilly 


	4. Chapter Three: Playing Chef

A/N: Okay, so this chapter took a while to set up. Why? Well, you see there was this mutant that wanted my laptop, so he could rule the world and- Uh, actually, uhh I was lazy and I lost my laptop, for a while. BUT I FOUND IT!! But be warned, it was in brothers' room, and they may have tampered with it. * Double Wink*   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I have a confession to make. I don't own any of the "wittle" X-men. Yeah, sorry to disappoint all those lined up for that Scott date thing... yeah... *Sighs*  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Playing Chef  
  
By: Spicey-muffin   
  
The sun rose high in the sky, and with it, Amy, two days after her little episode at the meeting. She rolled off her bed and landed on the floor with a thud, along with her blanket.  
  
"Ow..." She rubbed her temple, where she sported a very large headache. She brushed a hand through her bedraggled hair and grabbed her alarm clock.   
  
"10:00 am, Saturday..." She sighed and leaned back against her bed. "What do these people do on a Saturday?" She looked around, suddenly remembering the meeting. "And what the devil happened to me?"  
  
"You fainted... after a fashion."   
  
Amy jumped up and tripped in her blanket, resulting in her falling back down. When she peeked back over the edge of her bed, she saw Storm.  
  
"Good Morning, Amy. This is James," she said motioning to the shy boy of six hiding behind her, "He's here to help you with that headache you must be having from your little faint the other day."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, James' mutation is healing. He can heal both himself and other people." Storm sighed and gently led the small boy out from behind her. "It's alright James... she won't bite."  
  
The six-year-old walked over slowly, not lifting his eyes from the ground. His fuzzy head held up slightly as he walked around the bed. He looked at Amy as she sat on the ground. He slowly held one of his hands on one side of her head, and closed his eyes.  
  
The pain in Amy's head lessened, and was replaced by a light-headed feeling. It seemed like hours, but when James finally opened his eyes, it had only been a few seconds. James started at her, blankly, as if he was remembering something.  
  
"You look like her..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mrs. Jean..." He frowned deeply and left the room.  
  
"Whats amatter with him?" Amy asked, pulling herself up. Storm face fell,  
  
"James' father beat him. He wouldn't talk for weeks until Jean got him to open up. He was one of her younger students." Storm sighed, seeming to gather herself again.  
  
"You knew her well, didn't you?" Amy asked softly.  
  
"She was my best friend..." Storm looked around. "Hurry up and get dressed. I will make sure Antonio doesn't eat all your pancakes..."  
  
Amy looked confused, "Pancakes?"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Amy trudged downstairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and an old shirt. It took her a while to find the kitchen, but when she did, she found a strange and amusing site.  
  
Storm, wearing a light blue apron, stood at one pan, flipping the biggest pancakes Amy had ever seen. Rogue and Bobby sat at the bar in the middle of the kitchen looking -with the biggest grins- at the person at the other pan.  
  
Logan stood at the other pan, wearing a large white apron that said, "Kiss the Cook" in large red letters. He flipped a pancake and turned to look at the others.  
  
"Look who's finally up..."  
  
Amy frowned sleepily, "Hmm Look who's playing Chef-boy-you're-grumpy..."   
  
Logan gave a growl and a mean glare at Amy. Luckily Rogue broke in.  
  
"Amy, Don't mind him. He was up late running a favor for the Professor. I'm glad you got here before Pirate... or there wouldn't have been any pancakes left."  
  
"Why wouldn't there have been, My Golden Morning?"  
  
Amy turned to see the Hispanic boy from the other day walk in, dressed, strangely, in black gloves. Gloves... like Rogue. They were small leather gloves with the fingers cut off.   
  
'Must be a fashion statement around here...' she thought bringing her eyes back to her plate.  
  
"Pirate, I'm glad you've found that you can actually get out of bed..." Rogue said with a grin.  
  
Antonio, also known as Pirate, sent a crest fallen look to Bobby, " Alas, mi amigo, this rose has thorns..."  
  
Rogue leaned back to introduce Amy, "Amy meet Antonio, but to us he's known as Pirate. Pirate meet Amy Grey."  
  
Pirate winked, "Well this must be a garden! Three of the most beautiful flowers in creation! And that includes our dear teacher, Miss. Monroe."  
  
Storm sighed giving him a plate of Pancakes. "Flattery will get you nowhere... You still owe me a report on Rome as an ancient capital."  
  
Pirate saluted Storm. "Of course, most lovely teacher, it will be in your hand before this sun sets."  
  
Rogue shook her head, "Liar, you're all talk!" she teased.   
  
Pirate narrowed his eyes, "No more of this! I wish to eat these glorious confections in peace, and no longer be poked by any more thorns. Yes?" He walked off.  
  
Amy smiled and finished her last bite of pancakes. Is this what Jean woke up to every morning? Logan in an apron? Pirate's flatteries? The only thing missing was Scott.  
  
Scott...   
  
"Umm Storm? Where's Scott?" she asked setting her dishes in the sink.   
  
Suddenly the whole kitchen became silent, Storm looked to Logan then back to Amy,  
  
"Scott doesn't come to breakfast anymore... He stays in his room unless the Professor needs him."   
  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Long after breakfast, Amy walked along the halls playing with the long strands of her hair.   
  
"Scott doesn't come to Breakfast anymore..." Storm's voice floated through her head.   
  
'Why does everyone want to give up?' She thought bitterly.  
  
"Amy!"   
  
Amy looked up, and rolling down the hall was Professor Xavier. He rolled up beside her, and behind him stood the strangest little girl.  
  
"Amy, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Jademen. She's going to be your new roommate and training partner."  
  
"Training partner?" Amy asked, confused.  
  
Xavier sighed, closing his eyes. "I've almost let the cat out of the bag... You'll be told later."  
  
Amy suddenly felt mental brush through her mind; someone was reading her mind.   
  
~Stop~ she said with the little telepathy she possessed.  
  
~Why are you sad?~ A girl's voice answered.  
  
"You can read minds..." Amy addressed the girl Eliza out loud.  
  
Xavier looked surprised, "Yes, that's Eliza's mutation. She's quiet strong. I mean to help her with her powers."  
  
Amy looked less than interested. "Neat... Umm can I go now?"  
  
"Actually I'd like you to go get the students and teachers we had together the other day, for another meeting."  
  
"Why don't you just call them yourself?" Amy snapped.  
  
Xavier raised his eyebrows, "Because, I have found that people do not like my entering their thoughts whenever I feel like it," he said looking up at Logan who had come up behind Amy. "Also, I *asked* you to."   
  
Amy scowled at Xavier, and pushed past Logan.  
  
Xavier sighed and shook her head, "She's is so much like Jean at her age."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, "Jean was that...rebellious?"  
  
Suddenly Eliza stepped up. She stared at the figure of Amy disappearing down the hall, "She isn't like this all the time. At least I don't think so... She's scared and she doesn't was to admit it. She misses her, you all do. But for her it's harder, she misses the sister she never had." She looked at Logan, "You should talk to her, and show her."  
  
"Show her what?"   
  
"Alkali Lake..." Xavier said, holding eye contact with Eliza, "She wants to see where Jean died."  
  
___________________ 


	5. Chapter four: Of Powers, Uniforms and Pi...

Disclamers: Not anymore... Taking after my new fanfic friend Aceles I will not be making anymore disclaimers. Their out the window, along with boyfriends, brothers, preppy-tomboy sisters, and fat black cats... wait, I'm keeping the last one. *Looks around* where IS Graice Lou?  
  
  
  
A/N: This was written during a thunderstorm, so those with weak backs please keep all purple paint inside the cart when eating the Cajun chicken. I recommend it highly. :) Also a big thank you to My beta reader and encourager Melissa, she's Great!   
  
  
  
Chapter four: Of Powers, Uniforms and Popcorn?  
  
by: Spicey Muffin  
  
Amy fallowed Rogue down the hall to the libray for the meeting, pulling her light jacket tighter around her. It was very chilly and Amy couldn't figure out on weather it was one of the other's powers or the thunderstorm outside.   
  
Amy noticed that the Professor was late again, so she took the time to examine her new friends closer, as the all sat in a cluster of armchairs and cushions.   
  
Rogue and Bobby were a match, and if they weren't the sure acted like it. Amy hadn't seen the southern belle without the all-american boy yet. Though Rogue wouldn't let Bobby to near, and Bobby seemed little less that okay with it.  
  
Pirate was full of sweet flattery. Nothing showed he was mutant, from the tightly curled chestnut brown hair to the puppy-dog brown eyes, he was normal through and through. Except for his dress style. He seemed to always wear those black leather gloves, and a tank top with a black jacket. He was in many way, like a pirate himself, yet much more a gentalman.  
  
Kitty was very sweet, She offered to show Amy around the school and catch up on school work when she fell behind. She was smart, but classy too. She was alot like the girl Amy had hung out with in the boarding school she had lived at before.  
  
As Amy sat next to Rogue in the little group the students had created by sitting together, as Storm, Kurt and Logan talked. Pirate was teaseing Rogue, and Bobby was hitting him with a pillow. Kitty was laughing hard at Pirate's attemps to get Bobby back.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, smiling for the first time since she had came to the school, "Just sock him, and get over with it." she said teasingly to the others.  
  
Pirate winked, "I would if I could my little water lily, but I can't touch him." Bobby hit him upside the the head with the pillow.  
  
"Got that right!" Bobby said laughing. Pirate's head landed next to where Amy was sitting, and he lay there on the floor while Amy looked on.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, with a grin.  
  
"Because I would render both him and myself weak beyond belief and would ruin my good fun." He said with both a wink and the fastest throw of a seat cuchion Amy had ever seen, which hit Bobby square on.  
  
Amy look so confused that Rogue leaned over to explain. "Pirate's Mutation. If his bare hand touches anyones skin, both he and his enemy become completely weak, and he 'steals' all of their memories."  
  
Pirate finally stole the pillow from Bobby and threw it back to Kitty. "Yes, and trust me. I don't want any of his memories." he said in a tone, that Amy couldn't make out as serious or a joke. "But my Rose is right." he said patting Rogue's cheek like she was a five year old. She slapped him back playfuly. "Rogue is the only on I can touch. Our powers cancel the other's out." he added laughing  
  
"Why?" Amy said, "What's your power, Rogue?" She asked as Bobby stole another pillow and the fight began agian.  
  
"If anyone touches my skin then I steal their lifeforce." she said rubbing her arm.  
  
"oh..." Amy said biting her lip.  
  
"What's your power, Water Lily?" Pirate said leaning into Amy to avoid Bobby's flying pillows.  
  
Amy pushed him up careful not to touch his skin, "I can make and control water." she said as Bobby hit Pirate again. Pirate wagged his finger at Bobby then turned to Amy again.  
  
"Could you show us?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "No, I don't think so..."  
  
Pirate pouted, an amuseing site, "Please, my little lily? Come. Show off!"  
  
Amy sighed and nodded. She looked into her hand and slowly the rest of the world faded away. All she saw, all she foucused on was her power.  
  
Slowly they came into veiw. The small glowing atoms, spinning over and over in her hand. The room 'felt' wet, and suddenly... They hit.   
  
Amy blinked and when she opened her eyes, there was a ball of water in her hand.  
  
"Happy?" she asked, making sure none of the water excaped from the ball her mind was holding it in.  
  
Bobby grinned at Pirate and then reached over to grab Amy hand. Suddenly sharp pain of coldness shot through her hand and Amy's ball of water, became ice.  
  
"Cool..." she whispered  
  
"More like... cold. No?" said Pirate grinning like the cheshier cat.  
  
"Rogue? Bobby? Oh all of you are there." the Professor called them over, "I'd like to start."  
  
Everyone sat themselfs down except Eliza, who stood herself behind the Professor and Logan who leaned against the wall by the open window.  
  
"Now..." began Xavier, "We only have Five more days before we have to have all the childeran registered. I am at a lost of what to do. I am very much against fighting any human and resluting in any death on either part. We need to keep the peace, I can't do it alone, with just the few X-men we have."   
  
kitty grinned, "Are you asking us, what I think you're asking?"  
  
Xavier smiled, "Yes, all of you students, including our newest two, are invited to become a smaller branch of X-men."  
  
"Please don't say we'll be called 'X-juniors' Bobby added.  
  
"No You'll be called The X-Factor. Because you are the Factor that will either balance or tip the scales." He looked back at Eliza, " This is Elizabeth Jademen. She came Friday night. Kitty, She will be joining your classes, and Amy will join Rogue's. On a further note, we will start training together on monday, *after* your classes, and you get your uniforms."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened, "We get Uniforms?"  
  
________________________________________  
  
John, aka Pyro, lay on the plush carpet of one of the few rooms in Magneto's lair was wasn't covered in Metal. He lay on his back throwing goldfish up in the air and catching them in his mouth.  
  
"He's Crazy..." he said to Rose and Jena who were sitting up on the couches.  
  
"Hush! And no he isn't..." said Jena tossing a pretzal at him.  
  
"Jena, listen to me. Magneato wants us to go outside. He'll lock us out. Then he wants us to find a way in?"  
  
"Yes, it's very smart." said Rose, pouring over maps of the Lair, "If we were to be thrown out of the lair by an Enemey we'll be able to get back in, without them knowing. Second, how are we to attack Xavier's school if we can't even attack our own home?"  
  
John stopped, "Attack the School?" he said slowly, "Why would we do that?"   
  
Rose sighed, "You are stupid, arn't you? We need to throw Xavier into hiding, then we can attack the humans." She handed Jena a notepan and a pen. "Here take notes."   
  
John let the other two plan out the attack, he wasn't the brains of the outlook, he was just the fire for the enigine. Besides he had some second thoughts on his mind.  
  
Attack the school? How could he? The place was still more home than this was. How could he look Bobby and Rogue in the face, and attack as if he had never cared? Bobby was praticaly a brother, and he could never harm Rogue.   
  
"John?" Jena's voice broke through, did you hear us?"   
  
John shook his head, "Uh no... sorry."  
  
Rose sighed, "Fine we'll go over it again. We'll sneak to the northern side and slip into my Greenhouse. A ventilation shaft goes from there to the kichtens, We'll be able to reach Magneto's room from there once Angel has hit the lights. Got it?"  
  
He raised his hand with mock polietness, "Umm two qestions. If Angel cuts the lights, how will we see? and two... You have your own Greenhouse?" he said leaning in, and pouting like a child does when he dosn't have what his brother of sister has.  
  
"I control plants, it's my power." said Rose, rubbing her temples and sighing, "And as far as light, That's where you come in hot stuff."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Okay so hit the magic purple button and REVEIW!!!!   
  
Tilly 


	6. Chapter five: Differant Pairs of Eyes

A/N: I'm no to proud of this chapter, It's kinda soft and slow, but had to put down for two reasons, After I wrote it, I couldn't bring myself to Change it and two, it sets so much up for later chapters.  
  
Chapter five: Different Pairs of Eyes  
  
  
  
By Spicey-Muffin   
  
  
  
" 'Cuz I don't understand you,   
  
and why your after me...   
  
but I can't see the view   
  
your eyes look at me through."   
  
-Jars of Clay  
  
  
  
Amy walked down the hall dressed in a black pair of jeans and a black top with red flowers. Her usually straight hair was curled slightly, still wet from her recent shower, the sun reflecting off the red tints.  
  
  
  
Logan stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to take her to Alkali Lake. As she came down, he couldn't help but remember Jean. Besides her eyes, Amy look so much like Jean.   
  
'Maybe 'cuse their sisters...' thought Logan with a grim smile.  
  
  
  
"Sorry it took me so long. And thanks again for taking me."  
  
  
  
Logan shrugged. "Sure kid. It was Eliza who suggested it though."  
  
  
  
Amy walked silently along side the solid man, not believing where she was going.  
  
'You know you've wanted to see this place...' Her mind's voice said to her. 'You've wanted to see it since the day you heard where she died.'   
  
  
  
Amy knew that was true. But she felt so guilty. 'If my powers had surfaced sooner, thenshe'd still be alive, and...' Scott wouldn't be heart broken, and that little boy James would still have someone to run to. It's all my fault.' she thought to herself as a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
  
  
"You okay kid?" said Logan, opening the jet.  
  
  
  
Amy looked up, surprised that she had walked so far in such a short time. "Hmmm... Oh yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Come on then, we have to be back by eight."   
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Amy sat silent as the Jet set down a short walk away from Alkali's shore. Amy gave a small smile to Logan who opened the Jet's door, and followed her out.  
  
  
  
The lake seemed so calm, so different than the day that Jean had died on. A marble stone had been engraved with "Jean Grey-Summers", and had been set up right beside the shore, where the waters that had swallowed Jean lapped gently on it's side.  
  
  
  
Little gifts the others had brought lay out beside the stone. Flowers, little figures and tokens of love and respect littered the ground behind the stone so that the water couldn't reach it.  
  
  
  
Amy went down to the water's edge and sat down, letting the wind whip her hair around, and the lake lapping on her feet.   
  
  
  
"Why Jean?" she whispered to that only that water could hear her.  
  
  
  
Amy must have sat there for hours lost in the few memories she had Jean shared, because when Logan tapped her on her shoulder, it was dark.   
  
"Come on Kid. Let's go." Amy couldn't tell in the dark, but she was sure she saw leftover tears on his face. She let him lead her to the Jet, which carried her home.   
  
  
  
Memories still raced through her mind as she flew home. But one screamed louder than the rest, because it was the last one she had with Jean:  
  
  
  
Amy had lived at a boarding school in Wales, England for the first years of her high school life. She wasn't a mutant but her best friend Kilo was. The loud, tempermental Chinese girl had taken Amy under her wing after everyone had found out that Amy Grey's sister was 'one of those dangerous mutants' and 'shunned' her. Amy was angry with the sister that was ruining her life even though she wasn't ever there, and one night she told Jean over the phone.  
  
  
  
"For crying out loud, Jean! I am sick and tired of all these Mutant talks!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Jean had been telling her about what happened at Liberty Island, and suddenly, all the teasing from the others had boiled up inside Amy and she exploded.  
  
  
  
"You know what the others call me? Freak! Well, news flash Jean, I'm not a mutant. I don't live in your world! I don't live with Scott or the hope of world peace! I live at Ecment Academy!" She took a breath trying to calm her anger, but it kept coming. "We're from two different worlds Jean. And I can't deal with trying to live in the middle of them."  
  
  
  
There was silence on the other line, and Amy suddenly felt like she had blown up for no reason. And she couldn't blame it on raging hormones or anything else. It was pure anger, maybe even jealousy.  
  
  
  
"Look, Jean? I gotta go... I'll talk to you later."  
  
  
  
"Of course.." Jean's voice was broken, "Bye..."  
  
  
  
Amy blinked away new tears. That was the last conversation she ever had with her only sister. The last of her family.  
  
  
  
"Hey, We're home," said Logan as he coasted the Jet down into the opening the basketball court made.   
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
When Amy got to her room, she didn't go straight to bed. She answered Kitty's questions of 'Where were you?', changed into her PJ's and a bathrobe, and went down to the gardens.  
  
  
  
Amy, armed with a tissue and her emotions, found her way down to the enormous fountain in the back of the gardens.  
  
  
  
She pulled herself up onto the edge of the Fountain. It was wide enough for her to draw her knees under her, and wrap her arms around them. With her chin on her knees and tears on her cheeks, she let her thoughts flow over the waters.  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes, she heard someone approach. Half expecting, Kurt or Storm to come up and tell her to go to bed, she kept her eyes on the water. But instead of a teacher she heard another voice.   
  
"I hope I am not intruding..."  
  
  
  
Amy looked up to see Pirate come up and sit on the stone side, next to her. She shook her head, brushing the tears off her face,  
  
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
  
Pirate smiled knowingly and held up a new tissue, "I knew you created water, but not like this..." he teased, handing the tissue to Amy, "Why do you cry?"  
  
  
  
Amy sighed wiping her eyes with Pirate's tissue, "I've lost something..."  
  
  
  
Pirate looked slightly confused, "What have you lost? Maybe we can find it-"  
  
  
  
Amy shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "You can't find it... It's like it never existed, and it didn't."   
  
"Then why cry?"  
  
  
  
Amy looked him in the eye, "Because... Nothing was everything."   
  
  
  
Pirate shook his head, confused.  
  
  
  
She wiped her eyes again looking at the school, "See, This was my sister's world. ; the world of Mutants. I never really was a part of it, but I told myself that didn't matter, 'cuse Jean was never part of mine. I thought we were from two different worlds, but really we were just two different pairs of eyes, looking at the same world."  
  
  
  
"Like walking in somebody else's shoes?"   
  
  
  
"Exactly, only looking through somebody else's eyes, and how they see the world. Jean saw it as Humans weren't evil, just lost. I was lost. I hated my sister because she wasn't ever there, but she wasn't there because she thought I didn't want her there." She looked back down at her knees, not being able to go on.  
  
  
  
"I think you didn't come because you thought she didn't want you in her world, yes?" Pirate said brushing her hair out of her face, careful not to touch her.  
  
  
  
"But I if I did- I wanted her there or me here... something. If I were here she'd still be alive! If my powers surfaced sooner, then I could have stopped the waves, and saved her."   
  
"Don't you think she would have stopped you too?" he said with the sadness of smiles, "It was her choice. You are too hard on yourself..." he said softly  
  
"Maybe... But I think not." She said leaving.   
  
Pirate watched the redhead leave the gardens and make her way to her room. Long after he left he sighed, "Of course not... my water lily. Of corse not." 


	7. Chapter six: More Pillows and German cla...

Disclaimer: Disclaimer? *German accent* Vhat is this Disclaimer? Of corse I own X-men and I am make billions off this story... I mean Duh! *Disgusted sigh*  
  
A/N: Another Chapter! I'm on a roll! *Does a dance* Thank you So much to my faithful friends and reviewers. I feel so loved!   
  
Aceles: Thank you so much for your reviews. Don't worry; I have a feeling some sparks will fly between Pirate and Amy. *HUGE wink* And I always thought bobby and Pyro were best friends... *Shrugs* And Away with the lawyers, ja?  
  
Author: Thank you. "Me likely" this story too. lol  
  
ladymoonlight: I am so glad you do like it. Littly Water lily is what my best friend Collin calls me, though it does fit. lol  
  
  
  
Chapter six: More pillows and German Class   
  
By: Spicey-Muffin  
  
  
  
Amy was awakened by Kitty shaking her slightly.   
  
"Hey Amy... Come on. We gotta get up for school."   
  
Amy slowly opened her eyes. Kitty, still dressed in PJ's was leaning over her. Eliza was still in bed, though sitting up, covers still half draped over her.   
  
"Morning..." Eliza said, shrugging her strangely colored hair out of her face. Amy groaned looking at her clock: the red numbers read, 6:00 a.m. She winced, "More like middle of the night."  
  
Eliza rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed, and walked to her closet. Amy rolled out of bed, and sat on the edge, trying to wake up.   
  
"Good Morning my little flowers..." Came a far-to-cheerful voice from the doorway. Kitty looked out from the Bathroom (each bedroom has a full bathroom) and her eyes widened.   
  
Amy ran a hand through her bed hair and turned. Pirate and Bobby stood at the door, fully dressed and ready for school. Amy frowned. She was *not*, repeat **NOT**, a morning person.   
  
She threw her pillow at the doorway, which the boys had to dodge. Three more pillows coming from Eliza's side of the room followed it. Pirate stuck his head in the doorway to say something more, but was cut off by a last pillow, and the door shutting of it's own accord.   
  
Amy looked over to Eliza. The short girl stood, leaning against her closet, nowhere near the bed. Amy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were telekinetic. I thought your powers were like the Professor."   
  
Eliza shrugged, "They are. But I can't control minds. I can only read them. My father..." her voice dropped a little at the mention on her family, "he was an old friend of Xavier's. Dad taught me to use my powers at a young age. My Telekinetic ability is very poor though. That little pillow trick is about all I can do."   
  
Amy grinned, "Hey, at least that's something..."  
  
_____________________________   
  
Amy sighed, slipping out of the bathroom. She wore a simi-flowy jean skirt that went down to her knees with a white blouse. She looked over at Eliza, for a calm and composed girl she sure was dressed oddly. Purple and blue plaid pants and a purple shirt with a blue whale on it, was what she wore. She smiled at Amy, who shook her head, running a hand through her hair,   
  
"This is so different than Ecment.."   
  
Eliza grabbed a purple cloth purse off her nightstand and shrugged, "Why?"   
  
"We had to wear uniforms. Kaki pants and polo shirts... for everyone"  
  
Eliza winced, "Ooo... Fashion not a big thing in Wales?"   
  
Amy, not caring how Eliza knew she was from Wales nodded. "Yup..."   
  
Kitty peered in the room, "Hey come on... You two better grab a bite to eat before you get to class. Amy?" She said addressing the taller girl. "You have Beginners German with Mr. Wagner first."   
  
Amy smiled,"but I don't nee-"   
  
Kitty cut her off, "I know, I know... It's the school's first year with German. But he makes it fun. Hurry, They won't wait for you..."  
  
She motioned to Eliza who shrugged to Amy before leaving.   
  
"I don't *need* German..." said Amy to herself, "I already speak it."  
  
____________________________   
  
Amy walked into German class as the bell rang. Rogue waved to her, motioning to the seat next to her. Amy shook her head, and stood by Kurt Wagner's desk.   
  
Bamf!   
  
The blue skinned German teleported his way into the room, landing on his desk. He saw Amy and grinned, "Guten Morgen... I mean Good Morning." He said, smiling sheepishly.   
  
"Guten Morgen Herr Wagner. Ich bin erbärmlich, Aber es scheint, daß es eine Mischung auf gibt. Ich habe deutsche Lektionen gehabt vor." (Good Morning Mr. Wagner. I am sorry, but it seems there is a mix up. I have had German lessons before.) She said with a small apologetic smile. The rest of the class began to whisper. Amy felt like she had shown-off, but she had to show him she *could* speak German.   
  
"Sehr gut, Fräulein Amy." (Very good, Miss Amy.) said Kurt with a grin, "Vou'er Accet is a little off, but..." he turned back to the class then to Amy again. I will help you later, ja?"   
  
"Ja, Herr Wagner." said Amy happily. "I'll go see the Professor about what to do..." she said, happy to leave the stares of the other students.  
  
_____________________________________   
  
John stood at the gates of Xavier's school afraid to enter, but knowing what he had to do.   
  
"We attack the school in three weeks time, by then Charles will have had time to consider the president's new offer of 'peace' between mutants and humans, despite the registration."  
  
  
  
Magneto's words still rang in his ears.   
  
After their 'Lair test' (Breaking and entering Magneto's Lair) had gone off without a hitch, Magneto brought their training up a notch. More battles, more practicing with everyday powers, and more plans.   
  
After a while John had gotten over his doubts about attacking the school, as long as he didn't have to hurt anybody, but then...   
  
"We are gonna what?!" he yelled, standing.   
  
"Sit down boy..." Magneto's voice was as cold as the metal he controlled. "We have to kidnap some. Charles' one weakness is also his strength. His children... You take them away, he feels like he has failed. You don't still have loyalties to the school, do you?"   
  
John stared Magneto straight in the eye; thankful Magneto couldn't read minds, "No..."   
  
"Good, then you will have no trouble getting the girl, Rogue? She will be some use to us... As well as a new girl there." he said slowly, "Amy Grey... Rose says she's the sister of Jean Grey. That will be helpful."   
  
John remembered scowling at the older man and saying with all the courage he could muster, "of course..."   
  
  
  
Now, standing in front of the school, he knew he couldn't do what Magneto asked him to do, but he couldn't go back either. He was stuck in the middle. Xavier would never do anything against the humans, but he couldn't kidnap any mutant. He didn't get it; his battle was against the humans... not others like him.  
  
Suddenly he saw a red headed woman walk outside and down toward the front gate. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see her face under the long red strands.   
  
'Jean Grey? It must be, how many redheaded teachers are there. But since when did she wear jean skirts?'  
  
______________  
  
Amy sighed walking to the front gate thinking it odd that the Professor would ask her to go get the mail. She looked up brushing her hair out of her face. There was a boy at the front gate. He held an envelope in his hand.   
  
"Hey!" she called starting into a jog, "Whatcha need?" she asked coming to the gate.   
  
"My name is Pyro..." he said slowly staring at her, 'that's not Jean... She didn't have eyes like that."   
  
" 'Kay Pyro.. you need to speak to the Professor?"   
  
John shook his head, "Uh no...no, I don't." he handed her the envelope, "Give this to him please."   
  
She nodded, "Okay... I'll do it. That all?"   
  
John hesitated then spoke up, "Do you know a Jean Grey... 'Cuz you look *a lot* like her..."   
  
Amy nodded, slowly, "Yeah... she was my sister."   
  
John caught the past tense. "Was?"   
  
"Jean Grey is dead... died at Alkali Lake." Amy said slowly, "I'll give this to the Professor. Bye Pyro."   
  
"Bye Miss?"  
  
"Amy... Amy Grey."   
  
Pyro stared after her as she walked back up to the School. 'Jean, dead? Wait! Amy Grey?' he thought, 'She's the one I am supposed to kidnap!'   
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Oooo! Cliffhanger! I think this is my first one in this story! lol  
  
  
  
*~*~*~Tilly~*~*~*   
  
~'Crazy' spicey muffin~   
  
~Lady of Cliffhangers~   
  
~Princess of Insanity~ 


	8. The Untouchable Touched

Disclaimer: *Favorit Jackie Chan Accent* Do you understand the words commin' outta ma mouth? No disclamiers! No!  
  
A/N: In case you havn't noticed I am OBBESSED with Jars of Clay! *Faints* They are the best musical group! I listen to them as I type so that's where all the little Song lyrics are comming from. lol  
  
Chapter Six: The Untouchabled touched  
  
by Spiecy-Muffin  
  
"But to touch the roses,   
  
is to meet the thorns.  
  
Perice the heart's emotion,  
  
and feel the emptiness no more."  
  
-Jars of Clay  
  
Amy found the others after the end of all their classes. They stood by a streach of hall talking. Amy ran a hand through her hair once again, comming up.   
  
Her vison was suddenly cut off by a pair of fully gloved hands.   
  
"Guess who?"  
  
Amy sighed, dropping her shoulders in a defeated sigh. The voice was aimed high, though she could tell the regular tone was much lower. The gloves were male gloves and leather,  
  
"I could *never* guess!" Amy said mockingly, "Pirate...Please."  
  
The hispanic poet dropped his hand and sighed back, "Well... Sorry for a but of fun, little Lily." he said his voice also dripping sarcasim.  
  
Amy grinned smugly, "Not that we don't love you *so* dearly, but 'Guess who'? You can do better than that."  
  
"That I can." he said snapping his fingers, "but not now. I shall 'get you' when you lest expect it."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes as Pirate went back to talk to Bobby,   
  
"Oh I can't *wait*!" she said to herself, going over to Rogue.  
  
"Amy!" said Rogue drawing her into the group of girls, "How's your workload?"  
  
Amy leaned against the wall, "Let's just say training better not take to long."  
  
Rouge nodded, "I know what you mean. German is gonna kill me." she said with a defeated look.  
  
Eliza grinned, "Rogue, why don't you come over to our room tonight and we all can study together?"  
  
Rogue heistent, "Well if the others don't mind..."  
  
"Are you kidding? I need all the help I can get!"  
  
__________________________________  
  
About thirty minutes later....  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Kitty's one comment said it all. New uniforms were laid out for the X-factor team, which were quickly thrown on.  
  
Amy pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, frowing. Eliza came over worried. Her uniform was pretty much like the X-men's, except the purple see-through marterial creating a cape behind her.  
  
"What's a matter?" said asked.  
  
"My uniform is differant that the rest of yours. It's... foamy feeling."  
  
Xavier rolled up smiling, "It waterproof. With your powers I thought to take an extra precation."  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow, her pants were practily skin tight, her shirt little better.   
  
"Can I have some kind of 'over layer'?" she asked pleadingly. Xavier looked at Eliza a minute who smiled and nodded, she went off to come back quickly with a pair of loose black pants and a long vest of some kind. She handed them the Amy.  
  
"These are also water proof..." Xavier said, while Amy slipped them on. "Not affective as your others, but this should be... 'layer' enough, yes?"  
  
The black vest, was of the same loose material as the pants, sleeveless and it went down to her knees. She looked up, with a smile.   
  
"Yup."  
  
Xavier nodded, motioning to the others to fallow him. He lead them down the elevator, to an even deeper level than than the one they had just been on.  
  
When it opened up, they saw a giant lake. Dotted along the lake were natural platforms, and some unnatural. Amy saw, Kurt, Storm, Scott, and Logan waiting down a ramp to the side, dressed in their Uniforms.  
  
"This place was found back when I was working with Eric here. Since then It has been used as a training center. I thought it would be perfect when it came to Bobby and Amy's powers." He rolled down the ramp the other's fallowing.   
  
"Here you'll learn to control your powers in a more combat way, and some of you, to control your powers period. Now the others will watch you as I work with the others one-on-one."  
  
He looked over at the X-men, "Scott, would you take Amy and Rogue to the lower pools. Kurt you may go if you wish. Storm, take Bobby and Kitty. Logan-" he stopped aburptly, smiling, "You may stay with me... since you so wish. "   
  
Logan smirked, but stayed slient. Xaiver nodded knowingly, "I'll take Eliza and Atonito and go down to the lower platforms, with Scott's group. I'll call the students when I need them."  
  
Amy walked next to Scott, more of watching her brother-in-law's face than where he was going. Amy frowned. She always thought herself a great judge of emotion, but it's hard when you can't look someone in the eye.  
  
After walking for a few minutes, they made it to the lower part, where they already found Kurt. Amy grinned, "Herr Wanger, Next time I'm comming with you."  
  
Xavier was smiling as he came up as well, "I won't stress this, since it the first day but we use Codenames as we pratice, so we won't slip any names in a true fight."  
  
Amy snorted as her rolled away, "Codenames... that's the silliest thing I ever heard."  
  
~I heard that...~ Xavier's voice floated through her head making her jump.   
  
______________________________  
  
Amy sighed slipping herself into the water. Scott stood over to the side of the 'pool' and Kurt behind her with Rogue.  
  
"I'm glad I swam for school." Amy said to herself more than anybody. Kurt grinned a crooked smile, "Swam? Vell, how about a race? To vhe other end of the pool, Ja?"  
  
Amy nodded, "Your on. Rogue, start us please."   
  
Rogue sighed, and nodded, "Alright. On your marks, get set... GO!"  
  
Amy kicked off with what seemed like a good headstart, but when she got to the other end. Kurt simply waved at her. Amy frowned at the blue german, "Powers? Fine. Again."  
  
She swam the other other end of the pool and let Rogue count agian. As she listened to Rogue's words, she called up her powers. The water churned around her,  
  
"Go!"  
  
Amy let the waters push her to the other side, faster than anytime she had ever swum, but Kurt still beat her.  
  
"Blasted German teleporters." she said, with a playful tone. She swam to the side of the pool where she could see the Professor work with Pirate. She pulled her arms up on the side of the pool, and listen to the professor speak,  
  
"Professor? You said there may be a way to... be able to touch other people?" Said Pirate slowly.  
  
"Well, I have a theory, Antonito. That if you focus your powers inward, toward yourself, that other's might touch you without you getting hurt."  
  
"Really?" Amy couldn't mistake the sound of eagerness in his voice.  
  
"Yes. Now Amy." he said turning to her, making her jump. "Would you be so kind as to come up here?"  
  
Amy nodded, and with little effort pulled herself out of the pool. Dripping she shook her head, trying to dry what she could, and slipping on the pants. She walked over, standing next to Pirate, "Yes sir?"  
  
"Would you mind standing in front of Antonito, thank you."  
  
Amy did this, with a look to Pirate that said, 'What-in-the-world-am-I-doing?'  
  
Pirate took a shaky breath, understanding what the professor wanted him to do, "Sorry if this does't work..."  
  
Amy still a little clueless on what was going on, frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Pirate took off his gloves, and gentaly cupped the side of Amy's face. Amy winced and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, she simply saw a smiling Pirate, looking as though he conquored the world, hands still holding gently to her.  
  
"It's works..." he whispered, looking intently into her eyes.  
  
Amy couldn't speak. For some odd reason her heart was beating far too fast and her stomache hurt, in a strange but giddy way. Her knees felt like jelly, and she was sure it wasn't because of Pirate's powers... yet she didn't want to think of it as anything else.   
  
"I feel a little weak..." she whispered drawing away, touching her cheeks with her own hands.  
  
Pirate nodded, "Well, it is my first time, Water Lily."  
  
"Yeah..." Amy said tugging at the wet ends of her hair, "Good job, I guess."   
  
Amy turned and left, grabbing her vest from Rogue and leaving behind one confused Pirate.   
  
_________________________________________________ 


End file.
